In the world of logistics, there is a desire to track the location of shipments, assets within shipments, equipment, storage containers, and the like. For example, there has been a relatively recent upsurge in consumer demand for tracking their purchases or packages, and more significantly, commercial entities have a strong need for asset tracking along their entire supply chain. Systems have been proposed to track the location of assets, but as of yet, none have achieved significant commercial market penetration.
Thus, there is a need for improvement in this field.